


Just Wanna Play

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: A New Game [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bondage, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femsub, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The Elder and the General bring their adventure to a close.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: A New Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867321
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Just Wanna Play

Escaping the Prydwen hadn't been easy, but Nora was finally out of it, finally safe. She'd checked in with Preston back at the Castle, made sure to keep him updated on the situation. He had insisted on giving her an armed guard to follow her, but after the first week, she had started getting claustrophobic and ended up sending them back. 

Now she was wishing she hadn't. 

The ruins of the city were spooky enough, but Nora was starting to feel like she was being followed. The back of her neck pricked every so often, and she felt like she was hearing other footsteps, but she had no way to be sure. So she kept going, heading for the western end of the Commonwealth, away from the Brotherhood's bases.

The moment he’d learned her location, Arthur had kept a close eye on her, demanding updates on her every move to know where she was and what she was doing, as well as what her faction was up to. And it wasn’t long ago that he’d started tracking her, _himself._ Since dawn, he’d had boots on the ground and was following close behind, watching her every movement from a distance, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

And with the sun beginning to set, that meant his chance was nearing. 

Nora turned the corner, looking up at the gathering darkness. The halfway point was coming up soon, and Nora clutched her pistol. She hoped nothing would get the drop on her with the light fading. 

Everything happened quickly as Maxson charged her when she turned the corner, using his weight and size to his advantage to throw her off balance and slam their bodies together. One arm wrapped around her midsection, spinning her around at the same time so her back was pressed to his chest, his free hand then grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from her gun. And with a couple steps forward, he had her pinned between the building and himself, her wrist held against the wall. 

“Evening, General,” Arthur purred. 

"Fuck!" Nora hissed, even as the air left her lungs. "I'm not going to let you take me again! If you don't let me go I'll scream."

“By all means, go ahead. I’m sure some super mutants would love to eat us both for dinner,” he told her. “Do you think they’d bother seasoning you? I don’t think you really even _need_ any seasoning, they might just boil you alive as you are.”

Nora sucked in a breath. "You won't get away with this," she growled. 

“Perhaps not. But for now, you’re _mine.”_ Pulling back a little, Arthur grabbed her pistol from its holster and tossed it away, then spun her back around to face him before leaning down to pick her up over his shoulder, one arm wrapped just beneath her ass and the other over the backs of her knees. “Let’s go. I have a surprise for you,” he murmured as he started walking.

 _A surprise?_ That was never good. Nora couldn't scream but she could struggle, wriggling furiously in his grip. "Whatever it is, I don't want it," she snarled. 

“But you will accept it, nonetheless.”

The Elder carried her through the remains of an old, concrete building, then a tiny park, before entering another broken building. This time, however, rather than passing through it, he approached an in-tact wooden door, pulling it open and descending a set of stairs. It was completely dark at the bottom, and there were a few heavy _slaps_ of his hand hitting the wall, searching for a switch, before he found it, turning it on. 

Light lit up the basement from all around, illuminating the room. It was a small area, but he didn’t need much space, having shoved most of the furniture off to the side except a small desk, chair, and side table that held some _tools_ he planned to use. 

Roughly setting her down on the desk, Maxson flipped her over, pressing her chest against the wood. “Hold still, now.”

"No!" Nora growled, fighting against his grip, kicking out at him. "No, I won't! Don't you dare!"

With an irritated grunt, his hips pressed firmly against her ass while one hand cupped the back of her neck, pushing her head down. _“General,”_ he warned, “Do not make me knock your ass out. Because I will. And it will _not_ be pleasant for you.”

"I'm not just letting you take me!" Nora snarled, wriggling her ass against his hips.

“No? You were _begging_ me to take you last time. Don’t you remember?” he taunted, grinding against her. 

She shook her head furiously. "Doesn't count. You _tortured_ me!"

 _“Again_ with the _‘torture’?”_ he nearly groaned. “Alright, I’ve heard enough.”

He struck the back of her head. 

Nora's eyes closed and the world went dark.

“Goddamn prewar women,” the Elder mumbled to himself as he pulled her body to the side a little so she wasn’t dangling off the desk as much. “Lucky I _don’t_ torture you. I’ve done much worse than this.” 

He tugged off her coat, tossing it onto the ground near the side table, then did the same with her gloves. The vault suit was going to be much more difficult, especially considering her damn boots, and he debated just cutting it off, but instead dramatically sighed and started unzipping them. “Who the hell fights in boots like this, anyway?” he asked himself as the first one came off. “Strange fucking woman.”

With both shoes removed and set to the side, Arthur stood up and started unzipping her vault suit, tugging it down her body while speaking to himself. “And this suit… makes no sense why she’s surprised people want to touch her, or when they _do_ touch her.” The clothing was tugged down past her hips. “Get a bigger suit that doesn’t stick to your ass and maybe people won’t think about slapping it when you walk by, General,” he growled almost mockingly. 

Soon enough, her suit, bra, and underwear were thrown onto the pile, and her boots were put back on—he wasn’t about to leave those off, not a chance—which left her almost completely naked. He then took a few moments to cuff her wrists behind her back, as well as tie her ankles to the legs of the desk to keep her spread open. 

But when he finished with everything, she was still unconscious, which left him… well, _bored._

“Hm. I wonder…” he muttered, his tone filled with mischief. 

Stepping back just a little, Arthur slid his fingers down between her legs, gently and teasingly rubbing them along her folds. 

Moaning softly, Nora's hips shifted against her restraints, and tried to press into his touches. "Mmm," escaped her, and she seemed to be trying to wake up.

“It’s a shame she’ll be knocked out for a bit, otherwise she might get to _enjoy_ this,” the Elder commented, his eyes focused on what he could see of her face while the tips of his fingers rubbed slow and gentle circles on her clit. 

Hips moving gently, Nora's body shifted into his touch, seeking _more._

He rubbed a bit faster, pressing a little firmer. “Wouldn’t it be something if she could cum for me like this,” he purred, his free hand planting on the table as he leaned over a bit. 

Straining against the bindings, Nora's eyelids fluttered, her folds growing _wet_ for him as his fingers kept working at her.

The circles on her clit sped up, rubbing even faster, bringing her closer to the edge even though she wasn’t awake. And as soon as she got there, ready to tip over into her climax, Maxson pulled his fingers away and instead cracked the palm of his hand down on her ass. _“Wake up,”_ he ordered. 

With a yelp, Nora's eyes flew wide open, and she bucked, pulling against her bindings. "Fuck!"

A loud laugh escaped him while he rubbed over the spot he’d swatted. “Nice of you to join me. Say, what do you think about the setup?” he asked, pulling his coat off. 

"Am I meant to be impressed?" Nora drawled. 

The piece of clothing was tossed on top of the pile. “Not necessarily. If I had my own private space that I could return to, it’d be _much_ better than this.” Stepping around her, he motioned to the desk and other items nearby. “This is just a temporary thing I put together for you.” Arthur shrugged. “Best I could do for now.”

"You're not getting me back on the Prydwen," she snapped.

“If you wish to keep telling yourself that, then by all means, go right ahead.” He crouched in front of her, meeting her eye-to-eye. “But you _will_ be back on the Prydwen, and then eventually at the Citadel. With me. And do you know why?”

"Because you want to use me as your," she swallowed, "breeding stock."

A small smile crossed his lips. “A bit of a harsh term, but not incorrect.” One hand lifted so his thumb and forefinger took ahold of her chin. “Do you remember the chemical I mentioned last time?”

Her eyes widened. "No, wait...you _can't!"_

Sighing, he released her chin and instead rubbed his temples. “I figured that you might have learned since the last time, but, _yes,_ I _can._ And I _will.”_ Arthur began rolling up his sleeves, taking his time with it. “It won’t be a full dose, not even half. It’ll be just enough to make you desperate and needy and, well… much more fertile.”

Nora strained against her ropes, pulling desperately. "No," she whispered, "no, I won't be your toy!"

“You already _are_ my toy, Pendleton. What makes you think otherwise? Because you got away? Because you were free for a handful of weeks?” 

With both sleeves finally rolled up, Maxson stood and moved over to his bag that was sat in the corner of the room near the door, grabbing a can of water from it. He then stepped up to the side table and popped the can open, pouring some water into two glasses before snatching up two vials that were set out. The first vial, marked with a ‘G’ on top, was just under a quarter of the way full with a pink liquid; the second, marked with an ‘E’ on top, was barely even one-sixth of the way full. Each vial was poured into a glass, and he carried them both over to her, setting one down on the floor off to the side while he held the other near her face. “You may have escaped, General, but you were only free for as long as I allowed it. I’ve been on your tail almost the entire time.” 

She watched him prepare the strange pink liquid, her brow furrowing. "So you're not _just_ a kidnapper and a rapist. You're a stalker too."

“I’m a man of multiple talents,” he replied with a grin. “Now, drink up. Forcing water down your throat will only end badly.”

There was a pause. And then Nora sighed and took a drink of the water, then another and another. She was thirstier than she'd realised, and when the glass was empty, she glanced up at him. "I'm feeling terribly flush with heat," she drawled. 

One brow raised as he studied her face. It seemed she was being sarcastic? Maybe? “... Give it a few minutes,” he mumbled before grabbing the other glass and standing, then setting the empty one on the side table as he chugged the still-full one. 

Nora found her eyes drawn to him as he drank; the bare forearms, the thick beard and rough face. He was stupidly handsome and she took a couple breaths, trying not to look at him as she shifted. The wood of the desk rubbed at her nipples. Nora let out a soft moan at the sudden flecks of heat that lit between her thighs.

Setting the glass down, Arthur wiped his hand down his beard, then turned to face her just in time to catch her moan. “Oh? Well, maybe it _did_ set in that quickly,” he said with a slight grin. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

Nora shook her head, pressing her thighs together. Pressure rubbed against her clit and she _moaned,_ her hands clenching into fists. "I won't," she gasped. 

“I suppose you don’t really need to, then, with a reaction like _that.”_ A dull heat was slowly starting to prickle at his skin, the chemical beginning to set in; he’d taken much less of it than what he’d given to her, so it wouldn’t have anywhere near the same affect, but it would keep him going for a while. 

Stepping behind her, Arthur slipped his hand between her legs again, his fingers just barely rubbing against her clit, grazing. “Tell me, General: did you think about me at all while we were apart?”

Keening softly, Nora tried to escape his touch but it was no use; she was tied too tightly. "About _s-shooting_ you!" she cried out. 

“Mm, come now. You know what I mean. You haven’t thought about the way I touched you or fucked you even _once?”_ he asked while rubbing slow circles on her clit. 

Heat built up in her core. “No,” Nora sobbed out, more of a protest than a reply. “No, _fuck,_ you can’t- you _can’t-!”_

Rather than continuing to focus on her clit, Arthur ran his fingers over her folds again, “I can’t, _what?”_ before sliding his middle one into her. 

_Shit._ Somehow that was all she needed to set her off, her walls clamping down around his finger as a sharp yelp escaped her, body arching up. “Fuck!”

“There you go,” he purred, his free hand placing flat on the desk so he could lean over her. “How does that feel, hm?”

Admittedly, he was being much _sweeter_ to her compared to last time even though she’d escaped and he’d had to waste time and energy to retrieve her. He didn’t want his vault dweller to think things would be _all_ bad with him; Arthur had promised to take care of her, after all, and take care of her, he would. 

Nora fought her bindings, shaking her head. “You bastard,” she gasped, trembling as the orgasm sapped her strength. “Let me go!”

“Now, why would I do that after going through all this trouble just to _keep_ you?” he asked, his finger slowly moving in and out of her. “Don’t answer that. It was rhetorical.” Leaning down even more, his chest was touching her due to how close he was. And when he spoke, his voice dropped in tone, threatening. “Because, you see, I will do everything in my power to ensure you stay with me, General. I have and will continue to mark my claim. You will give me children until you are no longer able. And even then…” he crooked his finger, pressing the pad against her sweet spot, “Even then, you will remain _mine.”_

God! The heat suddenly hit her again, slowly fogging up her mind with _need_ as his touch kept up against her. Shaking, Nora’s hands clenched into fists. “N-not,” she gasped out, “not _yours,_ never- ever- oh _god!”_ She clamped down around his finger again. 

“You will always be mine, Pendleton,” he growled, working a second finger in. “And I will have you chained up barefoot and pregnant if that’s what it takes to keep you at my side until you accept your place.”

Her ass pushed upwards against the bindings as best she could and Nora’s eyes fluttered shut. “No,” she mewled weakly, shaking her head. “Please, _no._ Fuck!” His fingers almost filled her, and if he worked in a third he was going to be pressed right up against her sweet spot with every single stroke. In this situation, with a chemical heat roaring through her, Nora didn’t know how long she could survive before she gave in. 

With both fingers fully inside her, Arthur pulled his chest away and instead stood over her lower half, his free hand groping her ass while he started slowly moving his fingers in and out to help her adjust. “Would you like to know what I plan to do to you tonight?” he offered. 

Her nails dug into her palms, soft noises of pleasure escaping her as much as she tried to muffle them. “E-enlighten m-me,” she panted. 

“I’m going to fuck you as much as I can, especially since I took a little bit of the chemical, myself. It’ll keep me going.” Maxson crooked his fingers, putting a gentle pressure on her sweet spot. “Maybe fuck your mouth, too.” He started massaging it, slowly working her toward the edge. “But I plan to cum in you every single time. And would you like to know why?” Rather than waiting for an answer, Arthur’s free hand slid up her spine as he slightly bent forward, cupping the back of her neck. “Because I want you carrying my child as soon as possible, Nora.”

 _Something_ about this tipped her over the edge, clamping her down around his fingers as an orgasm rocked her body. With her head turned away from where he was standing, the _wet_ noise of his fingers seemed so loud and it wasn’t helping. The drug in her system left her panting, none of the orgasms satisfying her properly. “Fuck,” she whined, shaking. 

Tensing his jaw, Maxson stood back up, his eyes focused on where he had two fingers buried inside her. But instead of stopping and giving her a break, he kept going, continuing to rub her sweet spot while his other hand groped her ass again, squeezing and grabbing. “Are you ready for me to fuck you yet?” he asked, his voice gruffer than it was a moment ago. 

“G-go f-fuck your- _mmm-_ self,” Nora groaned, even as that heat started to build up. Somehow it never went away. Surely by now his fingers should’ve satisfied her at least. But no, Nora realised as her thighs trembled, it looked like his cock was going to be the only thing to satisfy her. 

“The only one I’ll be fucking tonight is _you,_ General, and the sooner you realize that and start asking, the better.” Pressing a bit firmer against her sweet spot, he rubbed it a little faster. 

_“Oh!”_ The word tore out of her with a soft sob and she pressed herself down against the desk out of instinct, whimpering as she reached that edge. It hit her mercilessly and left her shaking once more. Her thighs were soaked with her own slick and she desperately shook her head, rocking frantically. “God! It- it’s not- _how-_ are you…”

Even as she came, he didn’t stop, instead pressing his free hand against her lower back and his thigh against her hip to hold her still while he kept working her, using overstimulation as a means to convince her that she needed more—that she’d needed _him._ “How am I, _what?”_ he questioned. 

“Nononono _please,”_ Nora keened. “Elder please, _please, stop, I- please, need- something else!”_ Her hips jerked as best they could against his hand. He was right, he was _right,_ she needed _more_ and that heat between her thighs wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Tell me what you _need,_ General,” Arthur ordered without stopping. 

“You!” she cried out. “Please, you, _stop,_ I need- you!”

Ripping his fingers out of her, his hand came down on her ass with a loud _crack_ before he was undoing the flap on his suit, pulling his cock free from its confines and stroking. “And what do you need me to do?”

With the heat settling over her again, the pain and the respite from his fingers turned into a desperate _throbbing_ between her thighs that felt just as strong as it had when he’d edged her all those times in his quarters. “Fuck me!” she blurted out, _need_ overtaking her shame. 

Stepping up directly behind her, Maxson bent his knees a bit and rubbed the head of his cock along her folds, being sure to bump into her clit a couple times before finally starting to sink into her with a steady back-and-forth motion. Then again, she was so damn _wet_ that he didn’t even really need to take it that slowly—he was met with almost no resistance and plenty of lubrication from her slick and cum. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, grabbing onto her hips while he worked himself in. 

Every inch of him that fitted into her left Nora shaking and whining. He filled her so damn perfectly and she let out a long moan as she sagged against the desk, feeling him _rub_ with each one of those gentle back-and-forth thrusts and slowly winding her up to another orgasm. He fucking _cheated._ If not for the drug…

It wasn’t long before his hips were flush against her ass and a long, slow breath escaped him. “Tell me what you want again. What you _need,”_ he commanded while grinding into her. 

“Oh god,” she moaned, her toes curling. “S- _sir,_ please, f-fuck, _fuck_ me.” Giving into him sucked but Nora couldn’t help herself. She _needed_ him, way too badly. 

Pulling out only halfway, Arthur then slammed back in, his eyes immediately on her ass and watching it ripple from the impact. “That’s it, _catulus,”_ he praised, grasping her hips harder as he repeated the action a second time. 

_Kitten?_ Nora grunted in protest, though it was hard to say much when his cock was rubbing against her like this. “Not,” she keened, “a- _fuck-_ k-kit-nnn!”

A grin stretched across his face. “You are,” Maxson corrected, though didn’t bother taking it any further than that, instead starting to steadily fuck her by pulling out all the way and roughly slamming back in over and over. 

Nora cried out, keeping her eyes shut so she didn’t catch a glimpse of him behind her. It was _unfair_ how fast he started getting her to cum, and the man wasn’t even touching her clit. His balls were just about hitting it with each thrust but that was it. All the pleasure was coming from that unrelenting friction against her walls, and she tugged at her wrists, the cuffs clinking. “Asshole,” she ground out. 

Leaning over, Arthur reached beneath her with his free hand, fingers finding her clit and rubbing quick, rough circles on it as he kept thrusting. “I can always add fucking your ass to the list for what I plan to do tonight,” he warned. “Don’t test me.”

Oh god. Nora fell over the edge again. He was absolutely _merciless_ and she was completely unprepared for this. The drug, the helplessness, the way he was fucking her, the way he was _touching_ her - her voice came out in a sharp scream as she clamped down around him. 

Heat was slowly coiling at the base of his spine, the gradual buildup much too damn soon for his liking, but that was the compromise he made for being able to go _more often_ after taking the chemical. Panting, the hand that was still on her hip slid up to her cuffed wrists, using the chain between them as leverage to pull her back into his thrusts as he kept rubbing her clit. “When we get back to the ship,” he started, a quiet moan escaping him, “I’m going to cuff you to my— _mmmnn_ —my bed and fuck you as often as I can.”

“No- _oh!”_ Nora sobbed out, the oversensitivity coming and going in a flash, leaving her still _so_ aroused and soaking wet around his cock. “Fuck! Never- I’ll never-!”

“You don’t get a fucking _choice,”_ he hissed, roughly snapping his hips against her. But Arthur then abruptly pulled out and took half a step back before crouching down behind her. He grasped the bottom parts of her ass, spreading her open as much as possible, before dragging his tongue from her sensitive bud to her slit, then back down again. 

The sudden change in sensation from fingers and cock to his tongue had Nora squirming on the desk, pushing forward as much as she could as tremors rocked her. All she could do was make soft, desperate keens of pleasure, her thighs tensing. Her cuffed hands pulled against each other as her toes curled. 

Maxson sucked her clit into his mouth, the flat of his tongue roughly grinding against it while a low groan rumbled from his chest, vibrating straight into her. One hand released her and went down between his legs, fingers wrapping around his cock to stroke himself at the same time. 

“What,” she managed to gasp out, “are you, _what,_ oh god, _why_ are, you, FUCK!” If he kept licking, she was going to cum in seconds. 

He didn’t stop, instead sucking her clit even _harder_ and grinding his tongue even _faster_ while he kept pumping himself, another groan escaping him. 

Nora didn’t know what his plan was but she was coming _hard_ on his tongue, her thighs trying to snap shut around his head and only straining against her ropes. He had tied her incredibly well, leaving her no choice other than to shake and shiver in pleasure against the wood. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Nononono _why,”_ she keened. 

As soon as she started coming, Arthur was on his feet and shoving his cock back into her, immediately fucking her roughly while he grasped her hips to pull her into each thrust. _“Fuck,_ Nora, you feel so good,” he panted. 

The fact that he was using her name- combined with the sudden feeling of him sliding back into her, it had her moaning loudly, her eyes fluttering shut again. “Shit, _fuck,_ it’s too- too m-much!” In this moment, everything was too much, really, but Nora still seemed to be going despite herself. Her body wasn’t trying to reject him - it wanted _more,_ and it was very hard trying to convince her mind of the same. 

_Fuck._ He hadn’t meant to— _damnit._ Gritting his teeth, Arthur pressed his palm to the middle of her back, pushing her more into the desk, and started fucking her _harder._ But that heat was already tight at the base of his spine, and as he dug his fingers into her back and hip, Maxson thrusted once, twice, thrice before burying himself to the hilt and coming with a low moan.

“Shit,” he panted, his hips reflexively rocking against her ass.

The _twitch_ of his cock filling her left Nora whining, the _wet_ sensation sudden and sending a bolt of heat down her spine. Almost on instinct, she clamped on him, milking him until he was completely spent. The urgent _need_ subsided, returning to a far more manageable level of arousal. Nora licked her lips, panting. What effect would the drug even have on him?

He couldn’t silence the moan that bellowed from his throat as she _tightened,_ a heavy exhale escaping his lungs. “Tease,” Arthur muttered, pulling out; his cock remained hard from the chemical.

“You know,” he started, his voice a bit breathless, “Maybe, when we get to the Citadel, I’ll have a private room made for us to play in.”

Nora’s head cocked up and she glanced at him. “That’s,” she breathed, “you’re just, going to _hide_ me away?”

“No, no, not at all,” the Elder answered as he started slowly rounding the desk. “But I do require more space for when I play with my _toy.”_

His cum started to leak out of her, dripping down her thighs, and Nora glared at him. “Little boy needs a _playroom,”_ she taunted, panting. 

The corners of his lips twitched. “I do. In fact, did I show you my _toy box,_ General?” he asked, stepping close before crouching down in front of her. “Would you like to know what’s inside it?”

“Toy car,” she suggested, though her eyes dropped to where his cock was still hard between his thighs; _fuck,_ so _that_ was what the drug did to him? She avoided meeting his eyes. 

“Close,” he replied with a smirk upturning his left cheek. “But more like handcuffs, rope, some floggers,” he glanced down at where her breasts were exposed and hanging over the edge of the desk, “A paddle,” his eyes then briefly flicking up and back to her ass before returning to her face, “And some other things like that.” Arthur paused, studying her face. “But I also have some dildos, a wand, and other vibrating toys, too. And, you know, I do enjoy suspension play, so any room I have built needs to work for that, as well.”

As more of him leaked out of her, that burning _need_ returned, so that by the time he was finished speaking, she was soaked with a mixture of her slick and his cum. “Please,” she whined suddenly, “please, I- I _need…”_ It was humiliating, having to _beg_ the man who had put her in this situation, but _god,_ she _had_ to have something. 

Gently, Arthur cupped her chin, stroking his thumb over her cheek. “You need what, _catulus?”_

 _“You,”_ Nora whimpered. “F-fuck me, _please._ When you,” _oh god,_ “f-fill me, it...I feel... _better.”_

He _pulsed._ “Very well,” the Elder agreed, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip before he finally pulled away and stood, rounding the desk again to move behind her. Grasping his cock, he rubbed the head of it over her folds a few times, bumping into her clit, and only once he was satisfied that he’d teased her enough, he finally sank back into her in a single, fluid thrust. 

“Ohgodfuckohshit _thankyou,”_ Nora keened, trembling as he filled her. _“Sir, please!”_

“You’ve learned so well since— _mmmnnfuck_ —since last time, _catulus._ Already using my title, thanking me, _behaving.”_ He wasted no time, immediately thrusting and taking her roughly. 

Nora would do _anything_ he fucking asked right now, so long as he didn’t _stop._ She’d had a brief taste of clarity after he’d cum in her, but now it was gone again, and she wanted more than anything to have it back. If Arth- if Maxson came in her again, would the clarity last longer? Or would it be shorter? Either way, his cock was massaging her sweet spot and it wasn’t going to take her long to reach her- how many orgasms had she had now? Six? Seven? More than that?- _next_ orgasm, whatever number it was. 

“Fuck,” Arthur breathed, leaning over to reach between her thighs and rub those quick, rough circles on her clit as he continued thrusting. “Come on, Pendleton. You know how fucking good you’d— _mmmmnn_ —you’d look walking around my ship all barefoot and— _shit_ —and pregnant, carrying my children? _Fuck._ Cum for me so it takes better.”

With a shriek, Nora came _hard,_ pushing her ass up against his hips to take as much of him as she could despite her bindings keeping her down. The pleasure hit her _hard,_ leaving her shaking on the desk as her walls milked him. _“Priya!”_

It didn’t register at first even though it should have, and instead Arthur kept going, fucking her roughly while one hand placed in the center of her back again, the other grabbing her hip. But after a few seconds, he slowed, his mind finally realizing just what she’d said and what it meant in the situation. Panting, his hips came flush with her ass, but he didn’t move again other than that. “What did you just say?” the Elder asked. 

_Fuck._ “Nonono don’t _stop,”_ she groaned, trying to buck her hips against his lap. “Please, _don’t stop!”_

“I asked you a question, Roshanara. What did you say?” he repeated, his tone firm. 

_“Priya,”_ she keened. 

“Shit,” Arthur whispered. “Alright, we’re done for tonight. Using the chemical was a mistake.” Slipping out of her, he moved over to his coat to grab the key for her cuffs. 

“Nonono,” Nora gasped out. “Arthur, _please._ It wasn’t a mistake, _fuck,_ please come back…”

As soon as he found it, he returned to her and uncuffed her wrists, then tossed the cuffs and key onto the side table before crouching down and pulling the knife from his boot to cut the ropes that bound her ankles to the desk.

“I’m sorry, _pulchra._ I’m not comfortable continuing this scene with you using that pet name. It means you’re not in the right headspace for it,” he gently told her. 

Nora squeezed her thighs together, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Swallowing, she nodded. “O-ok, but, please...Arthur _please…”_

With all her limbs free, Maxson put the knife back in his boot and stood. “Alright. Come on, over here,” he said, motioning for her to follow him to the chair he’d left near the side table. Taking a seat, he slouched down a bit, knees spread and feet firmly planted on the ground. 

Nora followed him over, clambering into his lap. She grabbed his cock and held it up so she could sink down onto it, an orgasm rushing over her as he slid in to the hilt. Nora found her fingers gripping his suit, and went for his collar, unbuckling it to unzip him before she leaned in and kissed him, her hips rutting against his desperately as she rode him. 

His palms went to her hips and slid up her waist to her ribs, finally cupping her breasts. A quiet moan escaped him, muffled against her lips, and his body just barely rocked back and forth with her to help with the friction she received from grinding on him.

The fact she wasn’t in the right headspace during their scene was most likely because of the chemical, but he wasn’t entirely certain how it would affect her when _coming down._ And considering this wasn’t really part of their aftercare… well, he needed to adapt. And Arthur Maxson was nothing if not adaptable. 

“Perfect,” he murmured against her lips, arms wrapping around her body to hold her close. 

Nora gasped as he clung to her, though it didn’t stop her from moving against him. The _affection_ in the word he said had her kissing him again, her arms around his shoulders as she felt her orgasm starting to rise again. How long was it going to take for this to wear off? She didn’t care; all she knew was that the man she loved was sitting underneath her and cooing softly to her.

Heat was coiling at the base of his spine again, though it wasn’t as quick as last time. Still, he couldn’t help but keep her close, soon breaking the kiss so his lips could trail down to her jaw, then her throat. “I wasn’t lying,” he quietly told her, “When I said I wanted you to be— _mmmnn_ —to be pregnant as soon as possible.”

“Arthur,” she moaned, her fingers combing through his hair, as that _pressure_ built in her core, “y-you’re gonna, _mm,_ be, a, _fuck-!_ A good daddy...”

He had to hold back the moan at that damn word coming from her, instead placing a few rough kisses up and down her throat. “I want as many kids as you’re— _fuck_ —as you’re willing to give me. To raise with me. As a family. As my— _mmmnn_ —as my _wife.”_

His breathing had sped up quite a bit, that heat coiling tighter and tighter, and he used one hand on her ass to help guide her hips a little faster. 

_God._ Something about that image just ruined her, sending her tipping over the edge, muffling her noises in a kiss as the tremors rocked her body. It was her turn to nudge at his jaw as the pleasure overtook her, and her lips and tongue began playing along his throat where he shaved, her teeth quickly sinking in. 

The way she pulsed around his cock had him on the edge pretty quickly, but the bite was what did him in. Another low moan rumbled from his chest as Arthur came, his body briefly tensing beneath her before completely relaxing, eyes having rolled up and closed. “Oh, _fuck,”_ he breathed. 

That familiar clarity came to her, and Nora sagged against him, nuzzling into him. Keeping him buried to the hilt to stop him from leaking out, she exhaled heavily. “Arthur,” she murmured, kissing his neck again. 

“Nora,” he mumbled, his head tipped back and eyes closed as he was still riding the post-high of both his orgasm and the bite. 

“We didn’t, _mmm,_ agree to you testing my acting skills,” she pointed out with a small smile. 

The corners of his lips twitched. “You should know by now that I like to improvise.”

Her fingers were still running across his scalp. “...how long will this last, do you think?”

“Shouldn’t last too long, I’d assume. I gave you less than a quarter of a regular vial, and we were originally exposed to a full one,” he answered.

Her hips rolled against his cock. “...well, then, we shouldn’t stop.”

A grin slowly stretched across his face as he looked at her. “I suppose we shouldn’t,” Arthur agreed, palms moving to her hips to help guide her back and forth. 

Sighing in contentment, and pleasure, Nora started moving again. 

* * *

Nora blinked at the results on the sheet. “I’m pregnant?” she confirmed. 

Cade nodded. “You’re just under 12 weeks, actually,” he told her. “It appears the first encounter in the lab was all you needed to have conceived. But I applaud your combined dedication to ensuring that it took.”

Nora’s cheeks burned. Well, they had spent a good half a day _just_ having sex with no distractions - the fact that it had been all that was needed wasn’t much of a surprise. Still, she gently thumbed the paper, a smile on her face. “I’m sure the Elder would say it was necessary.”

“One can never be certain without a proper test,” Cade agreed. “Speaking of which, I retrieved an ultrasound machine from Vault 81 as suggested. Would you like to see your child?”

Nora nodded. “Yes, please!”

That was how she came to see two little figures on the screen, her eyes widening. Cade, equally shocked, took some pictures for her, and handed them off to her as she finished up in the medical bay. Clutching them both to her chest, she left the room, heading for Arthur’s quarters. She barely knocked before she was shoving open the door. 

Maxson was sat at the table in his usual chair—the one furthest from the door, closest to his desk, on the end—a creature of habit. With his fist against one cheek and a pen in the other hand, he was leaned over in his seat, signing off on paperwork he’d grown tired of reading no less than thirty minutes ago. Which… was around the time he’d started, really. 

“Knocking is a rule, not a request,” he mumbled to whoever had barged into his quarters. “Walk out and try it again, please.”

“Yes sir,” Nora called, waiting for him to look up. 

Her voice was what pulled him out of it, and he blinked a couple times before looking up, spotting the General standing in his room. The corners of his lips twitched like they always did when he was up to no good, and he set his pen down, giving her his undivided attention. “Go on, then. Try again.”

Nora stepped out of the door and closed it, knocking. 

“I’m busy,” he called. “Come back tomorrow.”

“I’ve got a present for you,” she replied. 

Humming, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table. “Alright, alright. Come in, _pulchra.”_

Nora pushed open the door and kicked it shut behind her, paper in hand. Without another word she made her way over and set the papers down next to his foot, leaning over to kiss him as she did so. 

The kiss was immediately returned, but as soon as it was broken, confusion washed over his face. “What is going on?”

“Have a look,” Nora invited, pushing the paper a little closer. She’d laid the ultrasound scans down so that the blank side was facing him. 

Placing his feet back on the floor, Maxson grabbed the papers, glancing up at her before he started looking at what he was holding. 

The first piece looked like a medical document, her name written at the top. A pang of what he’d come to understand as _worry_ ran through him, and his brows furrowed as he bit his tongue to prevent himself from asking any questions that were likely to be answered right in front of him. The top half was mostly just information about Nora—her name, age, date of birth, all that—but the bottom half was what caught him off guard.

‘ _Estimated conception date’?_

 _‘Expected delivery date’?_

He quickly skimmed over some other things before settling on one line: _‘Pregnancy Verification.’_

Wait. She was…? 

The Elder glanced over the paper again. “Nora,” he whispered. 

She took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Mmm?”

One arm instinctively wrapped around her waist. “You’re pregnant?” he asked, his eyes finally lifting to look at her. 

“Turn over the next two,” she said, grinning. 

Shuffling the papers around, he flipped over the two smaller ones, revealing… pictures? Of _what?_ Maxson squinted a little, studying the photos, before it hit him. “This is… the baby.” 

She tapped the paper. “You’ll find there’s more than one.” 

“Wait. Ba _bies?”_ Looking back up at her, there was almost an expression of horror on his face. 

Nora froze. “Uh...yes? Twins.”

“Shit,” he breathed, his eyes falling back down to the pictures as he let it all soak in.

They were having a kid. _Two_ kids. For now, at least. And that was what he’d been telling her he wanted—which was true. But it all just sort of hit him at once and digesting it was taking some time.

Running his thumb over the photograph, Arthur nodded his head. “Okay. We can do this. Right?”

Nora leaned down and kissed his cheek. “We can,” she agreed. “We’re hardly alone in raising them, just the two of us. We’re surrounded by people.”

He pulled her tighter against him, kissing her shoulder. “I will radio the Citadel, assuming Cade hasn’t done so already, and let them know. They’ll need to prepare a room for when the babies can sleep on their own.”

“Trying to train my replacement like this is going to be very awkward,” Nora muttered. 

“Not sure how I can help you.” A pause. “Unless it’s with sex,” he added.

Nora snorted. “I appreciate the thought, Arthur. But you might need to, um, massage me at the end of the day if I’ve got stiff muscles. Or something.”

“I’ve been told I give terrible massages, so you may regret that request,” the Elder told her with a smirk. 

“I’ll teach you,” she assured him. 

Leaning up while he pulled her close at the same time, Arthur placed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Good, because you’ll have to get used to teaching me a lot of things if we’re going to make this work.”

She leaned into him. “I look forward to it.” 


End file.
